Bloody Tears CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
by magicpenandpaper
Summary: When Troy leaves Gabriella alone at a party while he goes on a date one night he comes home to find she's been raped 4 years later she's back in Alberkurkye ready to start over but its hard to do that when the guy u blamed for what happened lives next doo
1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old Gabriella stopped her bike dead in it's tracks in front of her best friends house. She was wearing jeans and a shirt with the cookie monster on it. She was also wearing UGS©. Her long locks were in a ponytail and she had bangs. She knocked on the big white door as she rubbed her glossy lips together. The door opened to reveal a tall Red head. Gabriella smiled.

"Hello Gabriella" The lady smiled genuinely.

"Why hello Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy here?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yes actually im sure he's upstairs buried under them covers now why don't you go and get him and I'll make ya'll some snacks before you leave for the big game" Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled brightly showing off her retainer. She walked in slowly and then bolted up the steps. When she opened Troy's room door she ran and jumped on his bed. "Wakey, Wakey" She giggled while jumping up and down.

"Ow" A young voice mumbled. "Ella bear stop" He whined. She smiled at the pet name and pulled the covers off his head. A young Troy Bolton squinted his eyes from the sudden lightness. He covered his eyes.

"Don't make me do this Troysie get up!" She said before tickling his side.

"Ah!" He rolled out of bed with a loud thump. Gabriella gasped and looked over the bed. He sat up on the floor and blew his strands of his hair out of his face. Gabriella then giggled and covered her mouth. "Oh you think its funny do you Ella Bear?" He asked. His voice hadn't matured so it was cute and adorable. He pounced on her and began tickling her making her go into a fit of giggles.

"Troysie stop p-please" She stuttered before busting out laughing. Troy smiled showing off a gap-tooth green. His weak showing muscles held a tiny Gabriella down while tickling her. She gasped really loud. He stopped and rolled off of her. "Thank you" She said out of breath but still smiling. He smiled at her.

"You wear lip gloss now?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yup…Why does it look funny?" She asked touching her lips. He pulled her hand down.

"No its fine its just…I didn't think YOU would ever wear you know lip gloss" Troy laughed.

"Im female aren't I?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know…you're the only female I know who can throw a football 40 yards" Troy said nudging her.

"Uh!" Gabriella said giggling and nudging him back. Just then his mom came upstairs with sandwiches.

"Thanks ma" Troy said kissing his mom's cheek and grabbing a sandwich before running out of his room. Gabriella stood and took the other one.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton" She smiled and then quickly followed Troy. They jumped on their bikes and rode off. Troy's mouth looked like he was storing acorns since he still had his sandwich in his mouth and Gabriella was nibbling on little pieces of hers. They rode down the dirt road.

"I'll race ya" Troy said smiling.

"I'll beat ya" Gabriella smirked and started moving her legs quite quickly. Troy smirked and swallowed his sandwich before racing off at the speed of lighting. Gabriella gasped as he passed by her. She giggled and caught up. They were side by side almost to the High school where the game was being held. Troy stopped his bike right in front and Gabriella came two seconds after out of breath.

"Ha!" Troy said.

"No fair you play basketball show off" Gabriella giggled.

"Well I'll give you a break. I'll give you 10 second head start to get to the gym." Troy said.

"Fine" Gabriella said.

"GO!" He said. Gabriella took off. "8...9...10" Troy said and then took off running Gabriella swung the school door open and ran in. She turned the corner.

"Im going to beat him!" She squealed. She missed the wet floor sign and fell. Troy came around the corner. When he saw Gabriella he laughed and continued to run.

"Ow" She whimpered sitting up and grabbing her ankle. Troy stopped when he heard the whimper and turned to see her crying. He rushed over.

"Gabby" He whined and pulled her into him. She sniffed. He touched her ankle and she gasped " …can you walk?" He asked. She shook her head. "Ok come on" He said helping her stand. He turned so his back was facing her and let her jump on his back. He then carried her into the gym. The game had just started he led her over to the top bleacher and sat her down. She sat on his lap.

"Hey Bolton" A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes came walking up giving Troy a high five. He looked at Gabriella in disgust "Why are you hanging out with Dorkarella?" He asked. Troy looked confused and then looked at Gabriella. Troy took her off his lap accidently moving her ankle.

"OUCH!" She gasped.

"Aww does little Dorkarella's ankle hurt? You slipped on a piece of mirror when you broke it with your ugliness this morning didn't you" The boy said kicking her ankle. Troy glared at him. "Nice Bolton…everyone will LOVE to hear you're hanging out with this…thing" He said texting everyone. He laughed and walked off.

"Ella Bear are you ok?" Troy asked hugging her. She pulled away.

"Why'd you just sit there? You're supposed to be my friend" Gabriella said looking back at her ankle as tears poured from her eyes.

"That's my father's friend son. He's a senior and he's been helping me so that I can make it as captain on the team next year since im trying out next week to be on the team at all…You know how much that means to me I couldn't risk anything" He said.

"I get it…Basketball is more important than me" Gabriella cried.

"No come on Gabby your talking crazy" He said "Your like my little sister you know I love you" He said pulling her into him. She sniffed and nodded calmly. Troy looked over and saw the boy pointing with his friends and laughing. He slowly pulled away from Gabriella embarrassed. He looked down and then at her. "Uh…lets watch the game" He said looking forward.

**2 weeks later.**

"Troy!" Gabriella smiled looking at him "You excited for tryouts?" Gabriella asked. Troy ignored her. "Troy?" She asked.

"I gotta go" He closed his locker and walked off. Gabriella sighed and looked down. He had been ignoring her for the past 2 weeks. She was so excited when she got her crutches off last week and she had called him to celebrate but he had blocked her number. She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked around her. She punched the locker and walked down the hallway.

**Troy's POV**

I felt terrible about what I was doing to Gabriella. Ignoring her so I wouldn't be the laughing stock. Its just she's embarrassing to hang around. Always wearing sesame street clothes or cartoon outfits. We're 13 GROW UP! And she's always getting straight A's…Geek. I mean im going to make it on the basketball team im going to be one of the most popular people in the school and she's…she's not the type of person jocks hang around. At the basketball game one person was laughing at the fact that I was sitting next to her. I couldn't imagine the whole school like that. So I had to keep my distance. At least for awhile.

I walked in the gym and dropped my bag on one of the bleachers. Today were tryouts. I gulped down some water to calm my nerves. I then put it in my bag and ran to the center of the gym.

**5 minutes later**

We were told to do drills so that's what I was doing. I kept telling myself to keep my head in the game because I felt to chocolate brown eyes burning into my back. Not to sound harsh but didn't she get I didn't want to be around her right now? I shot a basket and got nothing but net. People high- fived me and I smiled. Once we were done we all got to sit on the bleachers and wait for the results.

"Danforth, Baylor, Cross, and uh…Bolton. Welcome to the team" The coach smiled widely. Me and The boy's shouted 'YES!' while others walked off with their heads down.

"Yo, congratulations man" Chad said to me while giving me a handshake and then man hug. Zeke and Jason did the same.

"Hey same to you dude" I said trying to sound cool. My voice was scratchy but I thought it was just dry. I cleared my throat.

"There's a celebration tonight at my house you wanna come?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah sure I just gotta-" I was cut off by a squealing Gabriella hugging me tightly.

"Congratulations WILDCAT!" She said pulling away and biting her lip while smiled.

"Thanks" I said backing away and turning to the guys. "Come on" I said leading them away I could feel the pain that was inside her when I glanced back and saw pain flashing across her face. I quickly tore my head away.

"Dude who was that?" Jason asked.

"Nobody just some weird fan" I laughed "Well um…tonight your place?" I asked.

"Yeah and um…invite your fan too" Zeke said walking off. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Gabriella walking out of the gym. I rolled my eyes and then ran over to her.

"Hey Gabriella can I ask you something…"

________________________________________________________

**Ok so I got this idea in my head and I had to write it down hope you liked this first chapter**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella's POV:**

I turned around my curls hitting my back at the familiar voice. Was he coming to explain himself. Beg for forgiveness? I didn't know but I was so pained inside of what he was doing to me.

"Yes?" I said quickly wiping my tears I saw pain flash through his eyes and for a second I saw the old Troy. But then the new one came back. The one that I hated.

"Um…listen Zeke told me to invite you to his party tonight" Troy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really Really" Troy said looking around. I could see he was trying to get this over with.

"Promise to protect me from the stupid jocks who will get wasted?" I asked curiously. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and let his old self come back. He smiled genuinely.

"Promise" He said and then walked off. I smiled. There was still hope. I walked out of the gym with a big smile plastered on my face I was surprised that it wasn't from ear to ear.

**Nobody's POV:**

**That Night**

Gabriella walked in her long coat covering her up to her legs. Her white toe heels were the only thing you could see. Just then a boy walked up to her. She got nervous and a lump formed in her throat that she tried her best to swallow.

"Um…Hi may I take your coat" He asked.

"Oh your cold?" Gabriella asked.

"No your coat?" He asked.

"OH!" Gabriella said as he took it off her and walked off. Gabriella looked around nervously. She was in a knee length white dress with thin straps. She was wearing red nail polish and her long curls were rolling down her back as usual. She had the perfect amount of gloss and she was wearing diamond earings. She smiled when she saw Troy and tried her best not to fall as she quickly ran over to him and hugged him from behind. He turned around to reveal a girl and lip stick on his lips. His eyes widened and he wiped it off.

"Hi…" Gabriella said nervously.

"Hi" Troy said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Um Troy…" The red head said pulling Troy closer to her "Who's…this?" She asked.

"This is um…" Troy started.

"Hey Troy isn't that your crazy obsessed fan from gym?" Zeke asked with a cup in his hand.

"Crazy. Obsessed. Fan?" Gabriella asked backing away with anger and sadness drawn across her face.

"Well uh…" Troy started. Gabriella turned on her heel and walked off in tears. Troy went to follow her but the red- head held him back.

"Hey we have a date" She said.

"But-" Troy started.

"Dude I may not like Gabriella but…Your first date is something you NEED to go to…I'll make sure she's ok" The blonde boy from the basketball game said.

Troy gave him an unsure look because of what he did at the game.

"Come on…don't you trust me?" He asked. Troy looked at his pleading date and sighed.

"Yeah" Troy nodded and gave everyone handshakes before he walked off the hand around his date's waist.

"Brian are you seriously gunna take care of Troy's obsessed fan?" Chad asked his face showing weirdness.

"Oh yes…I'll make sure she's taken CARE of" He said smirking evily.

"Ok" They said shrugging and walking off. Brian chugged down a bottle of beer and then wiped his mouth before walking in the direction Gabriella did. He got in a bedroom to see her on the bed crying. He walked over.

"Gabriella…" He said.

She sniffed and then glared "Oh God its you" She said sitting up and wiping her tears.

"Listen" He said sitting down "Troy told me to take care of you while he was out on his date and since he's my friend…you know I gotta promise to keep" He said "So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Really…he cares?" Gabriella asked.

"Duh! Do you really think if he didn't care I would be up here right now?" Brian asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Nope I guess not…" Gabriella smiled.

"There's that smile" Brian laughed.

"Wow. You know your a lot sweeter than I thought" Gabriella said.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Brian said smiling.

**With Troy.**

**His POV:**

I felt horrible about leaving Gabby in the state she was in and to top it off I left her with Brian. The one who had called her Dorkarella. Something in the pit of my stomach had told me to stay. To go find her and apologize for being a jerk. And to NOT trust Brian but at the same time…if I did all this I would loose everything I had worked so hard for. This question was always pushed to the back of my head though…Was It worth loosing my best friend? But I ignored it…tonight would be Great. Awesome. Terrific. Right?

**With Gabriella 20 minutes later.**

**Her POV:**

Brian was actually being amazingly nice. He had asked me to dance in the room with him even though the music was a faint sound from downstairs. I giggled and nodded. I almost wanted to thank Troy for leaving me with him. I took my hand in his while he put his hand on my waist. I smiled. I had never danced with a boy before except my daddy and Troy. My daddy taught me when I was young when he let me stand on his toes. And then when me and Troy were 10 we were watching Dirty Dancing and he wanted to learn how to waltz so I taught him. That's when I had figured I liked him. It was magical. And for a second I pretended Troy was Brian. Before I knew it Brian's lips were on mines. I snapped back to reality and my eyes widened as I pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on it was just a kiss don't ruin the fun now baby" He said coming towards me again. All of a sudden I got this sickening feeling in my stomach. I gritted my teeth and pushed him away again.

"Im not your BABY!" I yelled and went to walk out the door but he pulled me back "Get off of me Brian!" I screamed. He pulled me into him and I gasped.

"Come on you know you want me" He said rubbing my breasts.

"Stop it!" I cried out. He put his free hand down to my dress and began lifting it up. "HELP!" I screamed "SOMEBODY!" But the music was too loud for anyone to hear my cries.

"Shut up!" He smacked me hard. I stumbled and fell on the bed. My face burned. I went to hold it when he tackled me on the bed. I only feared what he would do next. He lifted my dress fully this time. I whimpered as his body weight was too heavy for me. He began to slowly undress me and himself. Before I knew it. He was groaning in pleasure while I was screaming in pain. The horror and sickening feeling you get when you loose the only thing that you actually own…your innocence is horrible. It feels like your dirty. Used. And ugly. Useless and more. I felt like I could no longer live. I just stopped my cries. My face showed no emotion for there was a mirror on the wall where I could only see my face and my hair trailing off the bed. My brown eyes showed none of the love and caring they once held. And this whole time all I could think was…_Troy why'd you leave me?_

_________________________________________________________

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter hehe Review Pweez!**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella laid next to a sleeping Brian. The music downstairs had died. She sighed and stood wiping her tears. She walked in the bathroom to clean herself. She then got dressed and climbed out the window. She ran to Troy's house and got climbed on his balcony. When she got in there she sat on his bed and broke down. She hadn't known where to go. Her mother was sure to call the cops if she'd found out what happened and she couldn't let that happen for the whole school would hear about it. So she waited for Troy. She crawled up in a ball under his covers and bawled out crying.

**With Troy**

**His POV:**

**(During Gabriella's rape)**

Troy was talking to his date just when he felt this gut feeling pounding in his chest. His eyes got watery and he felt pain in his heart. He clutched his heart.

"Are you ok?" His date asked touching his hand. Troy made a pained expression.

"AGH!" He groaned. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him.

"Come on lets get you some fresh air" His date said. He followed her outside. He was feeling all of Gabriella's emotional pain through her rape. He didn't know why. When he got outside he gasped for air as silent tears trickled down his face.

"Gabi" He whispered.

"Who's Gabi?" The girl glared putting her hands on her hips

"I gotta go im sorry!" Troy said. The girl pulled his arm back.

"I drove you here your not going anywhere and especially for that slut from the party. If you leave you're making a mistake!" The girl screamed.

"One she's not a slut! Two that girl is my best friend Gabriella Montez. Three I have legs I can walk. And fourth and finally…the mistake was going out with you" Troy said running off in the direction of his house. He opened the doors and ran up to his room. He stopped in front of his door to catch his breath as he called Gabriella. He heard her ringtone in his room and slowly opened the door.

"Gabriella?" He asked slowly before seeing a crawled up Gabriella up in the bed. "GABI!" He ran over and held her in his arms. He was cradling her softly. She gasped at his touched and opened her raw red eyes. Her tear stained faced stared up at him. She slowly hugged him tightly.

"T-troy" She whispered weakly.

"I know im here now…im so sorry for leaving you what happened?" Troy asked. He saw she was in his clothes. "What?"

"Im sorry…I-…I couldn't be in those clothes…I hope you don't mind" Gabriella said getting teary and sounding tired.

"No its fine but why?" He asked.

"B-because…" Gabriella started. She remembered what he said. That Brian could take away Troy's popularity in a second. She knew Troy would hate her forever if he knew she was the reason. She sighed "I-I spilled punch all over my dress and was completely embarrassed!" Gabriella said.

"Oh you had me worried sick. I thought you were going to say you were raped or something" Troy said realeasing her.

"That's ridiculous…" Gabriella said. Troy nodded.

"So do you want a ride on my bike home or?-" Troy started.

"Troy! Could I sleep here…I'll feel more protected" Gabriella said.

"Uh sure…" He said. Gabriella nodded "Gabs…" He asked. She looked up "You sure your ok?" Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded before he walked in the bathroom to change. When he left Gabriella rolled in a ball and cried silently.

**2 weeks later**

Troy walked up to Gabriella "Ok why do I feel as if your ignoring me entirely!?" He asked leaning against her locker. Gabriella looked at him

"Im not" She whispered so quiet she was surprised he could hear her.

"Yeah right that's why you haven't talked to me in I don't know in a few seconds it'll be two weeks!" Troy said sighing. Gabriella looked at him. Just then Brian walked up and patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Hey man" He smiled and then gave Gabriella a if-you-say-anything-I'll-make-sure-you-die-a-painful-death look. Gabriella gasped silently and chewed on her bottom lip as tears began to form. She turned and walked off.

"Hey hang on a sec." Troy said and turned back to where Gabriella was standing. She was gone. He sighed and turned to Brian.

**Gabriella's POV:**

I was so glad this was my last day. I hadn't told anyone about my leave but I needed to start over you know? Become a new person. Forget the past because ever since that day I've done the complete opposite. The only thing that sucks is that im leaving this place hating my best friend. Yes he was correct. I was ignoring him. But could you blamed me. He abandoned me for some bone head red head! And in his wasted time with her my innocence was taken away. I felt tears form in my eyes as I walked out into the Alberkurkye Heat. I was moving to Forks, Washington. I would miss Alberkurkye. But not the heat. And surprisingly and painfully I have to admit I wouldn't miss Troy…the boy that betrayed me and left me out there like the last piece of meat in a pack of wolves.

Goodbye Alberkurkye

_____________________________________________________

**Xoxo Ness**

**Ps. Sorry it was WAY short its just I have a lot of testing going on and I just got a puppy which is another responsibility plus I've gotten Honorol twice in these 2 quarters and im trying to keep my grades up so I hope you understand school comes first but I love all the support lol muah bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody tears

Gabriella stepped out of her mom's truck with a sigh. Good old Alberkurkye. She grabbed her purse and looked at her old house. licking her glossy lips.

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked grabbing the bags. Gabriella ran her hands through her black hair and sighed.

"Yeah. Im fine... Lets just get this moving in over with" Gabriella laughed weakly before grabbing the other bag and walking into the house. Memories flooded back and she shook her head. "Hey mom... I think i'll take a nap" Gabriella yelled back.

"Okay" Her mom nodded. Gabriella walked into her room and looked at her old bed. She still had the pink wall paper as a little kid. She smiled and layed down on her bed.

"Wow" She said looking at the celieng to see the picture of her and Troy. She frowned. "How did that get there...?" She said standing and ripping it off. "I dont know Gabby...But its not staying there" Gabriella said to herself before shoving the picture in her drawer. She hated that boy with everything in her.

Thankfully all the shrinks helped her cope.

Gabriella was a different person now. It was'nt just the fact that she had grown boobs. She was just...grown up. She smiled weakly but still felt sick to her stomach thinking about her past. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. welcoming a well needed rest.

-- 2 : 30 am

Gabriella jumped awake and looked at the time. She slept that long? She heard her stomach grumble and she sighed. Greeeat. She yawned and went to her bag to put on her pajama shorts and white tank. She then put her hair in a bun and walked out to her balcony. She heard someone grunting and she hid a little to look.

"Come on Troy!" She heard a familiar voice said.

"Dad, cant I take a break?" Another voice said weakly.

"Not before the championships!" The other voice said.

"Im not going to do you any good in the championships if im dead..." The weak voice spoke again.

"Not another word Troy...im going to get some more water keep practicing." The more bossy voice said and then Gabriella heard a door slam.

"UGH!" The weak voice tried its best to yell and then Gabriella saw a ball be thrown over the fence into her yard. She gasped.

"Shit" The voice mumbled. Gabriella slowly backed away into her room but then ran downstairs to look out the window. A boy around her age hopped over the fence. His sandy blonde hair resting just above his eyes. He had on a black tank and gym shorts. showing off his toned body. His skin shined from sweat and he walked as if very weak. When he picked up the ball he looked up at the house revealing his face.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered to herself. Troy sighed and sat on the porch swing.

"Where'd you go Gabs..?" He said to himself. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Gabby?" Her mom's voice called from upstairs. Gabriella jumped before her mom ran down the steps. "Oh Gabby - - why are you down here!?" Her mom asked.

"I was um - - " Gabriella began but realized Troy was looking in the window in shock. "Seeing an old bastard" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Oh my gosh ... is that Troy!" Her mom said delightfully before opening the back door. Troy walked in hesitantally.

"Ms. Montez..?" Troy said as she pulled him into a hug. He stood frozen in shock just staring at Gabriella. She scrunched her nose up.

"You stink..." She said covering her nose. He continued to stare at her "WHAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GIRL BEFORE!?" Gabriella said a little loud.

"Gabriella ... thats no way to greet an old friend." Ms. Montez said shocked.

"He's no friend of mine...friends dont ditch their friends at parties. goodnight mother." Gabriella said rolling her eyes and running up the steps.

Troy watched after her.

"She's just a little...upset about moving...Troy you look weak how bout some pasta?" Ms. Montez smiled.

"No thank you miss montez I should get going. I'll come back tommorrow for a more respectful visit" He said smiling weakly.

"I forgot it was 2 in the morning!" She laughed "Goodnight Troy. it was good to see you"

"You as well..." Troy said smiling before walking back out.

"Gabby!!" Ms. Montez said running up the steps "What was that about"

"He's the one that left me with that guy mom!" Gabriella said teary eyed.

"The one we could'nt track down?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said. "He let it happen!! I hate him!" Gabriella fell onto her bed.

"Oh Gabs Im sure he did'nt know you were getting raped."

"No...but he sure knew well enough that guy was foul...and yet he left him with me. Alone at a party. He's dead to me"

**sorry its short.. i wrote it at 2:31 for u guys and im tired. nxt chapter will be better and longer!! promise : )**


End file.
